The pancreas is an essential organ possessing both an exocrine function involved in the delivery of enzymes into the digestive tract and an endocrine function by which various hormones are secreted into the blood stream. The exocrine function is assured by acinar and centroacinar cells that produce various digestive enzymes (amylase, proteases, nuclease, etc.) and intercalated duct cells that transport these enzymes in alkaline solution to the duodenum.
The functional unit of the endocrine pancreas is the islet of Langerhans which are scattered throughout the exocrine portion of the pancreas and are composed of four cell types: .alpha.-, .beta.-, .delta.- and PP-cells, reviewed in Slack, Development 121 (1995), 1569-1580. .beta.-cells produce insulin, represent the majority of the endocrine cells and form the core of the islets, while .alpha.-cells secrete glucagon and are located in the periphery. .delta.-cells and PP-cells are less numerous and respectively secrete somatostatin and a pancreatic polypeptide. Insulin and glucagon are key regulators of blood glucose levels. Insulin lowers blood glucose level by increasing the cellular uptake of glucose and its conversion to glycogen. Glucagon elevates blood glucose levels by intervening with the breakdown of liver glycogen. Common pancreatic disorders affecting endocrine function include Diabetes mellitus and hormone secreting tumors.
All four endocrine cells are thought to originate from a common pluripotent precursor that is derived from the endoderm. Early during pancreatic development, these precursors co-express several hormones such as insulin and glucagon. In mouse, the .alpha.-cells are the first endocrine cells to differentiate at day 9.5 post-conception (p.c.), followed by the .beta.- and .delta.-cells at day 14.5 p.c. and the PP-cells at postnatal day 1. Very little is known on the molecular and genetic factors involved in defining the lineage of the different endocrine cells. One of the few genes described so far is the homeobox gene Pdx1 which is expressed during the initial stages of pancreatic development and becomes restricted to the .beta.-cells in adult islets (Guz et al., Development 121 (1995), 11-18). Homozygous mouse Pdx1 mutants fail to develop a pancreas and die a few days after birth (Jonsson et al., Nature 371 (1994), 606-609). Two members of the Pax gene family, Pax6 and Pax4, are also expressed in endocrine cells during pancreatic development. Until now, however, it was not known how in particular the Pax6 and the Pax4 gene affects pancreatic development.
A method for testing for a variety of differentiation parameters in the pancreas was hitherto not available but is nevertheless highly desirable. Results obtainable by such a method would be expected to have a significant impact on, e.g., the diagnosis and therapy of pancreas related diseases.